


Snickers

by floffystormTM



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: College?, Gen, One-Shot, a little bit of indirect death, i dunno college, name-generated, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floffystormTM/pseuds/floffystormTM
Summary: If only the others gave her Snickers, too.





	Snickers

The morning was a nice spring day. Minimal winds, but just the right amount of winds. Not too hot, yet not too cold. The gray buildings were ahead of me as I held my suitcases, two of them, and walked through the Dix Hall. Yeah, I know. That's why I chose it.

Having shown my ID, I took the elevator up. I went down the hall of doors and stopped at mine. I wonder what my room-mate will be like? What if they're a murderer? Oh well. 

The room was small, on one side was an already sheeted bad with a wolf blanket. Over it is some poster from Death Note, the wardrobe is full and there were lots of pillows. Lots of pillows. And a mini fridge. Sweet.

The person on the bed looked up through a mop of curly brown hair. She smiled and waved, showing multiple rings around her fingers. 

"Hi." She simply said.

"Oh, uh- hi. I'm, uh, Desiree." I said, trying to smile non-awkwardly. Failed it.

"The name's Priscilla. Just call me Prissy." She said back.

I was so nervous that I forgot, I was going to give my roommate something the first I saw her. I fumbled through my suitcase, taking out a snickers bar.

"I-I uh, got you a snickers bar. To, to uh- be kind? Oh if.... if you dislike snickers, uhm- I, er, have other candies." I stammered.

"Oh, thank you. I love snickers." Prissy took the snickers bar, happily eating it.

That snickers saved my life.

Thunder boomed as lightning lit up the clear-aired night. Panic had flooded through my veins as I saw the ambulances and police cars. She.. she killed and injured so many.. but..

"Prissy, why? Why didn't you kill me first? Why all those people?" I asked, horror making me shiver.

Her blood-splattered face smiled. She took something out of her pocket, a Snickers wrapper.

"Thanks for the snickers."

I held on tight to my fire blanket, tears running down my face as they drove with her away.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot I made in seven minutes. :P Also I don't know if I portrayed college right.


End file.
